1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for positioning a mobile robot and a mobile robot to implement the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a cleaning robot usually performs exploration of a surrounding space, as a spatial reference for moving around in that space. For example, the cleaning robot will first detect the area of surrounding space, learning the positions of obstacles and specific landmarks. Therefore, in the cleaning process, an optimized cleaning route can be generated for avoiding obstacles or approaching landmarks.
There are two common types of environment exploration schemes. The first type utilizes the cleaning robot to simultaneously record the path scenery using a camera device while moving and record the coordinates of the cleaning robot, and then combines the path scenery and the recorded coordinates to map out the entire surrounding space. The second type utilizes a laser device on the cleaning robot to output a laser of a fixed intensity, which is reflected by obstacles. The cleaning robot calculates the distance between the obstacles and itself based on the detected strength of the reflected laser, obtaining the map information of the surrounding space.
However, the camera device and the laser device are sophisticated electronic products of high manufacturing cost. The cleaning robot with the camera device also has to be equipped with a high-end processor for image comparison of scenery images. These high cost factors reduce price competitiveness of the cleaning robot in the market.
Additionally, when the cleaning robot is moving, it may encounter terrains that are uneven or sloped, and therefore there is a need to adjust the motor to control the rotation speed of left and right wheels of the cleaning robot for adjusting the movement direction of the cleaning robot. However, even if the processor of the cleaning robot has provided the desired motor operation information in accordance with path conditions, inaccuracy in the actual motor speed and wear of the wheels may cause the cleaning robot to be unable to move in a desired direction, and thus gradually accumulates path error. As a result, the cleaning robot is not able to move precisely in accordance with the acquired map information.